1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless systems and more particularly to video gaming wireless systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Current generation video gaming systems (e.g., a video game console, at least one video game controller, and a video game application or algorithm) allow their users to play DVDs, access the internet, as well as play video games using wireless controllers. Some video game systems provide accelerometer and/or infrared (IR) based motion tracking to enhance video game play.
While the trend of video gaming is to provide the user with an enhanced gaming experience by improving video graphics, improving audio processing, providing internet play, and providing basic motion tracking, there is substantial room for further enhancements. For example, current video gaming systems require a user to establish an account with the system entering data via the controller. The system stores the account information, but each time the user engages his or her system to play a video game, he or she must use the controller to communicate with the video game console to retrieve his or her account information. This process provides an opportunity for enhancement.
As another, most video games that provide on screen players use video graphic caricatures designed by the video game creator. Some video games allow the user to modify features of a caricature to make it more personal. As such, there is an opportunity to make video game caricatures more personal.
Therefore, a need exists for a video gaming device that enhances video game play.